iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingsguard
The Kingsguard, also known by many as the White Swords or White Cloaks, are a group of seven of the realm's strongest and most skilled knights, swearing solemn oaths to the protection of the reigning King on the Iron Throne and his family. Members of the Kingsguard are sworn for life to the protection of the royal family, and are sworn to celibacy, and sworn from taking lands or titles. The Kingsguard are based and housed in White Sword Tower, located within the Red Keep. Equipment and Duties The Kingsguard wear all white cloaks, carry plain white shields, and with some occasional exceptions, wear little or no ornamentation or sigils on their white armor. This plain but striking attire lends credence to their role of being seen but not heard, until their advice is asked. Discretion and wisdom are often as important skills as martial ability, being as they are expected to be with their king or queen at all times, privy to all their secrets, plans, and every aspect of their personal lives. The Kingsguard wear intricate suits of white enameled scales, their fastenings for breastplate and other pieces made of silver. They often wear long hauberks, adorned with mother-of-pearl scales, chased with gold. They alone bear the right to carry a pure white unemblazoned shield. In order to protect the royal family night and day, the seven-man Kingsguard must rely to some degree on others. Prince Joffrey has his own sworn shield, Sandor Clegane, other knights are trusted with the king's security when the entire Kingsguard meets in White Sword Tower. One of the Kingsguard always stands guard outside the council chambers when the small council is in session, and one is usually posted at the end of the bridge into Maegor's Holdfast. Appointments The rite for making a new member of the White Swords can vary. In common there seems to be the fact that it is a solemn and formal event, in which the knight kneels as he makes his vows before the king, and he receives the white cloak of the Kingsguard from the Hand of the King or the Lord Commander himself. The Lord Commander is always chosen by the king, with seniority and ability only playing parts in the decision. Also the Lord Commander is generally chosen from the existing pool of the Kingsguard. Duties All members of the Kingsguard swear oaths to their King in the eyes of gods and men. The oath consists of pledging the following... * Protect the King from harm or threat * Provide the same protection to royals, lovers, mistresses and bastards if so directed * Follow orders from the King, other royals, the Hand and the Small Council * Serve the King's pleasure * Keep the King's secrets * Protect the King's name and honour * Maintain chastity Kingsguard under King Stannis Baratheon * Lord Commander Richard Horpe * Lord Commander Edric Storm * Ser Erren Florent * Ser Lucas Corbray * Ser Mathos Seaworth * Ser Brus Buckler * Ser Godry Farring * Ser Clayton Suggs Kingsguard under King Selwyn Baratheon * Lord Commander Edric Storm * Ser Gwayne Grafton * Ser Mychal Cox * Ser Ronwell Rykker * Ser Bernarr Brune * Ser Symond Allyrion * Ser Imry Costayne * Ser Meryn Mullendore Kingsguard under King Gowen Baratheon * Lord Commander Edric Storm * Lord Commander Gwayne Grafton * Lord Commander Garlan Hightower * Ser Mychal Cox * Ser Lyman Rivers * Ser Guyard Garner * Ser Roger Bracken * Ser Jon Meadows * Ser Tytos Brax Kingsguard under King Alaric Baratheon * Lord Commander Garlan Hightower * Ser Bryon Caron * Ser Marq Penrose * Ser Mychal Cox * Ser Jon Fossoway * Ser Aemon Velaryon * Ser Lewys Tully * Ser Warryn Farring * Ser Lyman Rivers Kingsguard under King Axel Baratheon * Lord Commander Lewys Tully * Ser Marq Penrose * Ser Randyl Rhysling * Ser Matthos Wydman * Ser Jasper Norcross * Ser Quentyn Qorgyle * Ser Leo Cockshaw * Ser Morryn Morrigen * Ser Jason Mallister Kingsguard under Orys I Baratheon * Lord Commander Lewys Tully * Ser Marq Penrose * Ser Matthos Wydman * Ser Quentyn Qorgyle * Ser Leo Cockshaw * Ser Morryn Morrigen * Ser Jason Mallister Kingsguard under Beron I Baratheon * Lord Commander Lewys Tully * Ser Marq Penrose * Ser Quentyn Qorgyle * Ser Morryn Morrigen * Ser Jason Mallister * Ser Lucas Tarly Kingsguard under Aelyx I Targaryen * Lord Commander Mataerys Sunglass * Ser Andrik Whent * Ser Jason Mallister * Ser Nissario Otherys * Ser Grazdan zo Moqar * Ser Takeda Quen * Ser Jason Connington Category:Kingsguard